projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good and Evil
Synopsis The Dragonturtle isn't faring too well since the attack, but at least it's easier than climbing up. Urashima pulls up the monitor and the group sees what looks like a giant arm. Fiora explains that before the giants became worlds, they fought each other in battle and that was when Mechonis' hand was cut off. She also directs them to a beach where the vehicle can land. After arriving, the party is impressed by the seaside view but they see gold chains in the ocean. They think about diving down there, but the Dragonturtle's not exactly in diving shape. She suggests gathering some parts from the beach, which includes a generator from a broken down Mechon she once controlled: Face Nemesis. She also mentioned some Warning Lamps and Digital Filaments around as well, which could help with the repairs. However, Metal Face appears and crashes the beach party along with some Mechons. He mentions that since the chains brought him back to life, he thinks he could use them to keep reviving himself even if he's killed. They decide to take care of the enemies before collecting the items. On the other end of the beach, Dokurobo was staring off into the distance when he noticed the fight. Turns out the other enemy groups left him onshore. After some convincing, he teams up with Metal Face. While Urashima suggests taking care of the enemies before combing the beach, Xiaomu gets a funny premonition that something might appear if they collect the items before clearing the beach. As they face off, Dokurobo spots beach beauties on the surf. At first everyone thought he'd gone crazy from sunstroke, but then T-elos and Unknown appear from the shoreline. She also had some Gnosis with her, since they kept following her. She teams up with Metal Face again, and just as they start again Zagi leaps out of the water. It seems he came from the ocean floor, where Ryugu Castle was and mentioned Sigma was there, prompting the others to hasten the repairs. Some monsters from Terca Lumireis surfaced from the sea and the fight starts for real this time. After defeat, Metal Face leaves to look for power equal to the Monado. With the Unknown fighter down, she mentions Jin's name before disappearing. Heihachi isn't too surprised at this point with the chain's power to bring the dead to life. Just then, Aragami suddenly come crawling out of the sea and onto shore. Not wanting an outbreak to spread, they begin cleaning up the beach. T-elos retreats after being defeated, saying that her true objective lies elsewhere. Zagi heads off after a painful beating, but knowing he'll be back, Yuri says he doesn't understand what true power is. Nana and Ciel are impressed how the others could hold their own against Aragami after taking care of Vajra. After defeat, Dokurobo leaves off in a huff again. Marduk was defeated, though Alisa and Jill are concerned about Shadaloo's control over Aragami. After collecting the generator, it appeared to be in working condition. The Warning Lamp was collected followed by the Digital Filaments. After collecting the parts (provided there are enemies remaining) Urashima is picking up a signal from the seabed and asks the party to investigate. After some work, the repairs are finished. It is now possible to dive into the seabed, but then KOS-MOS senses an energy change and they witness the gold chains disappearing. Everyone gets onboard and prepares to dive into the ocean. Strategy: You can either clear the enemies before gathering the items or do the item collecting first, depending on what strategy you prefer. The items are located in these locations: Digital Filaments (south of the Dragon turtle), Warning Lamp (on the other end of the beach), Generator (look for the broken down mech). The spring nearby can heal a damaged unit if they walk into it. A gift will appear there if you get the required items before all enemies are defeated. Party Members Note: Only 13 Pair Units allowed Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Valkyrie Ingrid Phoenix & Maya Estelle Alisa Segata Hibana June Leanne Natsu Felicia Heihachi Ulala Axel Pai Aty Ryo Captain Commando Leon Enemies Offensive Seeker Unit x2 M87 Prototype x2 M83 Predator Unit x2 Mass-Produced Face x2 M85 Meteor Artillery x2 Metal Face (Gear: Poison Claws) Dokurobo (Gear: Rod of Wisdom) T-elos (Gear: Secret Black Underwear) Unknown (Gear: White Headband) Goblin x2 Bugbear x2 Armaros x2 Zagi (Gear: Demon's Seal) Predafish x2 Gigafish x2 Abaddon (runs away 3 turns after appearing) Fallen Kongou x2 Kongou x2 F. Cocoon Maiden (F) x2 F. Cocoon Maiden (S) x2 Vajra (Gear: Chimera Mane) Marduk (Gear: Mars Mane) Fallen Gboro-Gboro x2 Golden Gboro-Gboro Items Tension Blaster, Legendary Egg Beater, Rejuvenator DX, Open-Sided Swimsuit* *=after collecting all items before defeating all enemies Trivia The Machina Village Fiora mentions is inside the Fallen Arm, and is inhabited by cyborg-like people called Machina. Face Nemesis was the Mechon form that she wore after she was presumed dead during a raid on Colony 9. She reappeared as Face Nemesis and fought against Shulk and the party several times until her control was broken thanks to the party at Galahad Fortress and fell towards the Fallen Arm. Shulk managed to awaken her after pulling out of the Mechon and gave her a kiss. Lost Jerusalem in Xenosaga refers to Earth, since mankind left for the stars after Gnosis ravaged the planet. The ship Zagi mentioned was when they fought aboard Ragou's getaway boat in order to catch him. The secret mission in that battle was to knock Zagi off the boat. The Monado is a blade and a key weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the default weapon for Shulk after obtaining it from Dunban and it can enhance the users' abilities, one of these being able to forsee future events. In the Yakuza series, Kamurocho has a casino called Ryugu (meaning Dragon Castle) and has several gambling games from traditional (like Cho-Han and Koi-Koi) to more modern ones like Poker and Roulette. Category:PXZ2 Chapter